Cuando crezca
by Wolfmika
Summary: .:Universo Alterno:. Ambos nacieron el mismo año y mismo día, Adrien Agreste es solamente cuatro meces más grande que Marinette Dupain Cheng.


**Cuando crezca.**

Se podría decir que ambos se conocen desde incluso antes de nacer, sus madres fueron amigas de colegio, fueron damas de honor en sus bodas, y consiguieron con vencer a sus esposos de vivir en el mismo barrio para no perder comunicación. Eh incluso no sabían cómo lograron ponerse de acuerdo sus madres para traerlos al mundo casi al mismo tiempo.

Ambos nacieron el mismo año y mismo día, Adrien Agreste es solamente cuatro meces más grande que Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Y aunque sus madres nunca tuvieron la ilusión de que sus hijos se enamorasen y casaran para entonces ser parte de la misma familia, sus hijos se veían más como hermanos; Adrien gustaba de hacerle maldades a Marinette, durante el jardín de niños, pintaba su cabello con acrílicos durante la clase de arte o llenaba su asiento con pegamento y brillantina. Marinette entonces respondía a la agresión, tirando su almuerzo por el escusado o derramando su jugo de naranja sobre su cabeza, solo que abecés las cosas no salían del todo bien… Marinette jamás va a olvidar el día que Adrien lleno en aquel entonces su largo cabello con plastilina, y Adrien no olvidara que ese día Marinette le tuso todo el cabello con las tijeras de papel.

Al llegar la primaria, ambos tuvieron la "mala suerte" de caer en el mismo grupo, a Marinette le habían situado en el primer asiento de la tercera fila, compartía lugar junto a una niña que recién se había mudado de país… lo bueno: ambas se hicieron amigas de inmediato… lo malo: Adrien fue situado en el segundo asiento de la tercera fila justo detrás de ella. Y a su lado un niño que fue por un corto tiempo al mismo jardín de niños que ellos solo que a una clase diferente.

Las cosas no se detuvieron, solo incrementaron… Adrien aún recuerda cuando Marinette se aprovechó de la situación para encerrarlo dentro del baño de niñas tras haberle quitado los pantalones en venganza por él haberse comido su almuerzo durante clase y llenar su lonchera con una "linda" familia de lagartijas y una araña. Marinette aún recuerda aquel gracioso momento cuando le quito los pantalones y él avergonzado intentaba tapar su ropa interior color rosa.

También era como si el destino confabulara en contra de ellos. Marinette había sido inscrita en clases de ballet, Adrien había sido inscrito a clases de violín y ambos estaban en la misma casa de cultura donde las clases se impartían; Solo que entonces comenzó la inconformidad del pequeño niño rubio. Se supone que él es más grande que Marinette entonces ¿Por qué ella es más alta?

-Porque soy más lista y bonita que tu.- le respondió burlona el día que se armó de valor para preguntarle ¿Por qué?

-¡Algún día voy a crecer!

-Sigue soñando pulga.- Y aún más en burla Marinette se paró de puntas como su maestra le había enseñado para verse aún más alta.- entonces hagamos una promesa… si tu creces más alto que yo haré lo que quieras.

-Cuando crezca y yo sea más alto que tú.- comenzó parándose en puntas y colocando una mano arriba de Marinette, delimitando por lo menos la altura máxima que el desearía alcanzar.- Vas a casarte conmigo ¿aceptas?

-Soñar no cuesta enano, dejemos que pase y te responderé.

Dos días después Marinette no va a olvidar que Adrien rompió las cintas de sus zapatillas de baile al intentar y por extrañas razones ponérselas. Adrien no olvidara entonces que Marinette tiro su preciado violín por la ventana justo a la carretera.

Más no todo fue tan malo. Si, como todo niño se hacía todo tipo de bromas pesadas, pero también tenían momentos buenos. Quince de Agosto, Adrien estaba cumpliendo diez años, sus padres le habían organizado una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con todos sus amigos de clase. Marinette había llegado bastante tarde a la fiesta, no llego para la comida, no para cuando cortaron el pastel, llego cuando ya todos estaban regresando a sus hogares.

-Perdón por llegar tarde.- Marinette lucia muy apenada, y más que eso la pobre se veía muy mal.

Su lindo vestido rosa estaba lleno de lodo, sus medias blancas negras por el barro y que decir que sus zapatos de charol estaban opacos, incluso sus coletas estaban desalineadas, quien la viera pensaría que la niña se la paso todo él día jugando en un charco de lodo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo evitando la pregunta, tras su espalda saco un pequeño gato color negro de ojitos verdes, a diferencia de Marinette el gato estaba limpio, esponjado y suavecito un lazo verde en su cuello lo adornaba como regalo.

-Gracias…

Su madre al principio no aceptaba la presencia del felino en casa, más tras saber la historia de Marinette dejo al pequeño quedarse y quien no podía decirle que no a esa niña cuando la pobre se la pasó toda la tarde siendo correteada por un perro por proteger al minino; cuatro meces después el quince de Noviembre, se estaba festejando el cumpleaños de Marinette. Adrien si llego puntual, si llego para la comida y si estuvo para cortar el pastel.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo extendiéndole una gran caja de cartón con agujeros.

Marinette desconfío, la última vez que recibió una caja así y con un "regalo de Plagg" para ella, encontró un ratón muerto al rubio aun le dolían las costillas pues Marinette le había soltado un puñetazo por la broma. La caja se movió al tenerla en sus manos y ella asustada la dejo caer escuchando un pequeño chillido provenir de su interior, al abrirla un cachorro de chihuahua esponjado de grandes ojos azules con un lazo rojo en su cuello movió su cola al ver a la festejada.

-Tikki…- susurro leyendo el nombre en la placa circular.

Que decir que la primaria tuvo sus momentos buenos y malos para ambos… durante la secundaria, todo comenzó a cambiar, Adrien fue inscrito en una escuela solo para hombres y Marinette fue inscrita en una secundaria solo para mujeres. La comunicación entre ambos fue escasa, se veían al tomar el transporte, o al regresar a sus casas pues no Vivian tan lejos el uno del otro. Adrien dejo las clases de violín por las de esgrima, Marinette dejo el ballet por clases de costura.

Marinette no va a olvidar la vez que saliendo de una tienda tras comprar telas para un proyecto Adrien las desgarro por accidente con su paraguas simulando sus movimientos de pelea. Adrien entonces no va a olvidar aquella tarde en la que Marinette le arrebato el paraguas y lo correteo por tres cuadras golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Preparatoria fue la época más difícil para ambos, Adrien no va a olvidar el día que tuvo que despedirse de su mejor amiga y hermana "postiza" al tener que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre, Marinette tampoco olvidara que al siguiente día se despidió de él hasta que el auto se perdió de vista por la calle. Y aunque sus estudios eran diferentes tuvieron la "suerte" de caer en la misma preparatoria. Más la comunicación no era la misma, eran pocas las veces que se veían y solo de lejos.

Adrien se convirtió en un chico guapo, muy atractivo para las chicas y en cierta parte le daban celos, ella se decía que eran los típicos celos de toda "hermana menor" para con su hermano… o eso creía, Adrien se había conseguido una novia, y por desgracia una chica de su clase Chloe que solo trataba de humillarla con los mejores resultados.

Marinette creció y se convirtió en una chica demasiado linda, Adrien se ponía celoso como todo buen "hermano mayor" cuando algún chico le coqueteaba. Marinette comenzó a salir con un chico de su taller de dibujo, Nathaniel, a su parecer un chico educado y responsable, más eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomodo sabiendo que Marinette estaba con él.

Adrien no va a olvidar aquel día que recordó sus momentos de infancia con Marinette, aquel día llovía, los estudiantes almorzaron en la cafetería, mientras el rubio bromeaba con el equipo de baloncesto accidentalmente tiro su pudin de chocolate sobre alguien y ese Alguien era Marinette y su vestido rosa para la exposición de diseño que justo pasaba tras de él. Marinette tampoco olvidara que ese día como venganza tomo su botella de agua y la derramó dentro de su camisa blanca misma que usaría para tomarse las fotos de certificado; aquel día fueron los detonantes para comenzar una guerra de comida en la cafetería, fueron sus pendidos toda una semana y también ese día dejaron de hablar nuevamente.

Para la universidad y día de graduación, Marinette había terminado su relación con Nathaniel, el motivo: el chico fue trasferido a una escuela de artes en el extranjero, Claro que eso no lo sabía Adrien, pues al finalizar la preparatoria, el rubio y su familia se habían mudado a China por razones que ella desconocía, lo que si sabía era que Chloe se había ido con él.

Durante la fiesta la azabache salió del gimnasio para tomar un poco de aire fresco, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan más sola con en ese momento, extrañaba esos momentos de su infancia con su hermano y mejor amigo. Sintió algo posarse sobre sus hombros una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-¿Te han dejado plantada?-le preguntaron.

Marinette casi grita de emoción al ver que justo la persona en quien pensaba estaba parada hay a su lado.

-¡Adrien!... no yo, yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire.

-Me extraña que tu novio no este acompañándote, durante la preparatoria no te dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.- dijo con un leve tono de enfado en su voz.

-¿Nathaniel? No, hace tres años que termine con él, fue transferido a una escuela en el extranjero… ¿y Chloe? ¿Regresaste con ella?

-No, hace dos años que regreso a Paris, no soporto estar lejos de sus caprichos y comodidades.- ambos rieron.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo… si hasta ayer éramos niños, ahora ya somos adultos.

-Sí, es difícil de entender pero… ¿lo has notado?

-El ¿Qué?- Adrien coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Marinette.

-Ahora soy más alto que tu enana, entonces debes cumplir tu promesa ¿Qué vas a responderme?

Marinette le miro sin comprenderlo.

 _Cuando crezca y yo sea más alto que tú. Vas a casarte conmigo ¿aceptas?_

Ella enrojeció mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa promesa de niños.

-Pues sí que has crecido más que yo en los últimos años.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo?

-Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ambos no olvidan que ese día sellaron el pacto con un beso y comenzaron una relación, no olvidan que medio años después unieron sus vidas por siempre y que justamente tres años después Marinette trajo al mundo a su primera hija qué y para sorpresa de ambos es exactamente seis horas más grande que el hijo de sus mejores amigos Alya y Nino con los que siempre tuvieron contacto.

La historia posiblemente estaba condenada a repetirse.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Bueno esta historia forma parte de "_** **30 días de Miraculous Ladybug" la verdad que en encanto tanto como quedo que quise tenerlo como fic individual (aunque también esta como capitulo en la otra historia)**

 **Espero les gustara este fic.**

 **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios lo que sea todo es bien venido.**

 **Hasta el próximo fanfic.**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
